


Gold's Not As Dumb As We Think

by vanijane



Series: Everything Red and Green [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/vanijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver wants to murder Gold. Crystal just wants to go home. Green thinks Gold's a nuisance. And Red's jealously and thirst for attention makes Gold think he's a genius.<br/>
<br/>
Where Gold drags his best friends up Mt. Silver to challenge Red.<br/>
<br/>
Hinted Silver/Crystal. Implied Green/Red. Friendship Johto Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold's Not As Dumb As We Think

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my hard drive for half a year now so I decided to finally post it.  
>    
>  **Headcanon:** Green and Red can hold a "conversation" even when Red doesn't speak. Green does all the talking and even replies/answers to Red's silent uh...replies/requests. (Because Red can't read Green the same way Green can read him).  
>    
>  Happy reading!

Gold sneezed, mumbling obscenities under his breath as he fought against the hail and snow. He had beaten all the gyms in Johto and Kanto and had beaten the Elite Four, too. Then the good Professor Oak tells him that the only way he could be a champion was to go up Mt. Silver and challenge the current champion— some guy named Red.

Who the hell names their kid Red, anyway? Gold rolled his eyes and nearly slipped over some snow but his Typlosion had caught him.

“Quit complaining, idiot!” Silver snapped at his rival, fighting against the urge to hug himself and show another form of weakness. But _man_ , was it freezing and he was losing against the cold every step he took.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the crazy guy lives here.” Gold shouted back through the noise of the winds.

Crystal let out a scream and glared at both Gold and Silver, “The both of you _shut it_! You’re just making things worse! And you! Man up! You’re the one who dragged the both of us here!”

Both boys stared at their usually friendly and calm friend, Crystal rarely got mad or riled up and whenever she did, Silver was smart enough to keep quiet and follow her orders. Gold on the other hand, was either oblivious or he didn’t have any basic self-preservation instincts.

“Why don’t you let your Arcanine out so we can ride him to the top, huh?” Gold told Crystal, making Silver shake his head as Crystal glared flamethrowers at the golden eyed boy.

“I have just had enough of—”

Crystal was cut off by the sound of a load roar which was followed by a beam of light towards the skies. Quickly fearing that it might be a rampaging wild Pokemon, Crystal ran towards where Silver and Gold stood.

“Was that a solar beam?!” Gold exclaimed in awe and excitement.

“Impossible! Here? There’s no _sunlight_.” Crystal said with a shake of her head. Then they saw a flamethrower coming from the skies. “Oh no, could it be Moltres?”

“I don’t think a Moltres sounds like that.” Silver answered after hearing more roars.

“That means we’re getting close!” Gold grinned widely, a fiery look in his eyes. “That has got to be that Red guy! And someone’s already there to challenge him! Come on! If that other guy wins, I have to beat two guys to become champion!”

“Get the camera ready, Silver! Hurry up!” Gold yelled as he and his Pokemon ran towards where the battle noises came from, leaving his two friends to follow his footprints.

“How about I shove this camera up your—” Silver began but was interrupted by Crystal, who cleared her throat and gave him a look.

“You both _borrowed_ that from Professor Elm, remember?” Crystal reminded him, “I’m here to make sure it gets back to him in one working piece.”

Silver rolled his eyes and huffed before heading towards the direction Gold was running to. He followed slowly, making sure Crystal was able to catch up with him. He may be a dick towards Gold, the Professors, to Lance and was the spawn of Giovanni but he treated girls well. Except that crazed dragon trainer from Blackthorn— she was an exception.

The both of them were getting very close, the battle noises were getting louder and they could hear the faint yells of attacks. Both Silver and Crystal prayed that Gold’s battle would end fairly quickly so that they could get the hell down to the nearest Pokecenter and drink something hot—

Then they heard Gold’s loud scream, it was louder than what they usually heard which meant that he was in some sort of trouble or danger. Usually, when that happens, both Silver and Crystal would storm to him with their Pokemon and save his butt, which they did.

Grabbing their respective Pokeballs, Silver and Crystal ran up the snowy mountain, ready to save their friend from whatever messed up situation he had gotten himself and them into— only that there was nothing wrong.

Gold was just standing there, his eyes wide as at the battle in front of him— or rather, the remains of the battle. One Pokemon laid on the snow, unable to battle while the other stood near the fallen one but barely hanging on. It ended like how most battles ended but why Gold scream like a banshee was still a mys—

“Hey, isn’t that Green? The Viridian City gym leader?” Crystal whispered to her friends, making sure not to speak too loud. Despite Gold’s unholy scream, it seemed that the two trainers who had been battling had yet to realize their presence.

Silver nodded and before he could speak, Green had beaten them to it.

“Oh my Arceus. I won.” Green gasped out in disbelief, his green eyes wide with shock. “I _fucking_ won. I did it— after _sixteen_ years, I _freaking_ won. I beat Red. Holy sh— I beat Red! I fucking beat—”

Green was thrown back by a water gun coming from the direction of his opponent. He coughed as he tried to sit up after the attack had finished, he shot a glare at Red.

“Bastard, what the hell was that for?” Green coughed, “Do you know how fucking cold it is?!”

There was no reply.

“Don’t get cheeky with me!” Green yelled back as he stood up and pointed at Red accusingly. “You’re the one who wanted me to come up here for a battle!”

The Champion, Red, stood still, not moving nor speaking. He just stood there staring at Green.

“Fine! You know what? I’m heading back down, freeze your ass.” Green snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’ve had _enough_ of coming up here— I have a gym to manage and I need to train for that rematch with that kid from Johto—”

Another water gun and Green was sent back to the snow.

“Screw you, Red, screw you. I’m telling Leaf to get Blastoise back—” Green coughed and got back to his feet, only to fall back on his arse from a sneeze. “Oh, great. I’m sick.”

At that comment, Red had quickly stopped Blastoise from attacking and quickly ran to Green. Red took Green’s arm around his shoulder and helped the gym leader up.

“I haven’t forgiven you yet, you ass.” Green sneezed as Red slowly helped him walk towards a small cave.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re sorry. I know you don’t handle defeat well. Okay, so I shouldn’t have reacted that way— but could you blame me? I’ve been under you for sixteen years, man.”

A moment later, Green laughed. “That’s different, you perv. Now, help me get dressed. I want dry clothes.”

“No, I still haven’t forgiven—”

“Hey! Wait a second!” Gold yelled, unable to stop himself as he ran up the two older teens. “Since you beat Red, that means you’re the champion, right?!”

Red stared at Gold while Green groaned. He thought the kid would chicken out coming to Mt. Silver just to earn a stupid title. He had seen the battle, too— wasn’t that enough to scar him from battling ever again? At least, that’s what Leaf always said when the kids ran out of his gym crying after a battle.

“Red, this is Gold. The kid I was talking about.” Green introduced. “Gramps told him about you and I guess he’s here to challenge you.”

“You bet I am!” Gold grinned cockily before it quickly turned into a frown, “Wait, no. I’m not here to battle some trainer— I’m here to battle the champion! And since _you_ lost, Green’s the new champion, right?”

Red and Green stared at each other for a moment until they looked back at Gold, now he was joined by his two friends.

“Red’s the champion.” Green told the kids, “Sure, I won but that was an unofficial match. We were just playing.”

“Playing?” Crystal choked.

Red nodded at her then looked back at Gold. He kept staring at the younger boy and Gold stared back, not backing down from the staring competition. Suddenly, moments later, Red breaks the eye contact and Green begins laughing.

“Would it _kill_ you to speak?” Green laughed and was immediately thrown on the snow. “Ow, that hurt! I’m sick you know!”

Red rolled his eyes at Green before turning back to Gold and said, “Let’s battle.”

“Dude, you lost to that guy.” Gold scrunched his nose, “I’m here to battle the _champ_ not _chump_.”

Red’s eye twitched, how he hated wasting his breath on simple minded humans but alas, the only challenger brave or foolish enough to come up Mt. Silver to battle him was this idiot. But thankfully, it was an idiot.

“Magikarp.”

“Whut? Oh, that is it, prepare to be crushed!”

* * *

“I… lost…?” Gold fell to his knees. The battle didn’t even last _ten_ minutes and Red was already tired from his earlier battle with Green. That did _not_ add up in his head, how could he have lost? He was able to beat the socks off Green and Green was able to beat this guy!

“But… that’s…”

Green sighed, as much as he was annoyed at the kid, he sort of understood what Gold felt so he patted the kid on the shoulder. They had settled in Red’s little cave waiting for the storm to die out. Red was already sleeping beside Green, tired from battling Green (battling Gold did not take much effort).

“Don’t worry.” Green told the heartbroken lad. “There’s always next time.”

Gold frowned while across him, sat both of his friends, leaning at each other as they slept. “I won against you, you won against Red. How did I lose?”

“All right, it’s like this,” Green paused and took a sip of his drink before continuing, “Remember the team I used to battle with you at the gym?”

“Yeah.”

“I use them to fight gym challengers. The ones I used to battle Red today are another team.” Green explained then gestured at Red, “And Red seems to dislike you for some reason or the other that I’m not sure of.”

Gold frowned, “So, hold up. I only won against you under gym standards? So, that doesn’t mean that I defeated you.”

“I gave you a badge, you defeated me.”

“No, I defeated you as a gym leader but I didn’t defeat you as a trainer.”

Green blinked and was silent for a moment before agreeing, “I guess you could put it that way.”

Gold quickly jumped to his feet, almost spilling his hot chocolate all over Silver. “I’m gonna beat you as a trainer then I’m gonna beat your boyfriend over there!”

Green immediately turned red, “W-What?”

“That’s right! You two better watch your backs, ‘coz I’m watching you.” Gold threatened but Green didn’t feel any bit threatened, instead he felt embarrassed.

“He’s not my… we’re not… we’re just best friends! That’s all!”

“ _Greeeeeen_.” Red called in his sleep and snaked his arms around Green’s torso tightly, making Green turn even redder and stiffer.

“ _Sure_ , I get ya.” Gold snickered as Green tried to pry Red’s thin arms off him.

* * *

The next day, the storm had cleared and it was safer to trek down Mt. Silver. Green had decided to head down with the kids to make sure they don’t wander off into Moltres’ territory by accident and to make sure Gold stayed out of any trouble.

As they were leaving, Gold went up to Red, the both of them alone.

“I’m gonna beat you someday. Just you wait.” Gold grinned at Red.

Red only shrugged.

“I’m gonna beat Green first, then I’ll come for you—but you never know!” Gold laughed only to be pulled by his shirt collar towards Red.

“Stay away from Green.” Red threatened under his breath, glaring down at Gold.

“Would you battle me if I did?” Gold asked, not losing his cool.

Red didn’t say a word but no, there was no way he was going to battle Gold ever again. While he was the only one, aside from Green and Leaf, to last more than five minutes in a battle with him, he didn’t ignite the same excitement Red felt when battling with Green or Leaf. Gold wasn’t strong enough.

Gold frowned, he couldn’t tell what Red was thinking but he had a feeling that Red didn’t even consider him as a challenge. Oh, he was gonna battle Red again and he knew just how to do it, he told himself with a small smirk.

“Gold, hurry up, we should make it to the Pokecenter before nightfall.” Crystal called.

“Coming!” Gold replied and was released by Red. He shot Red a grin before turning away and running towards the group.

Green waved at his best friend, “Red, I’ll see you next—oaf!”

“Come on, Green!” Gold grinned as he clung onto Green’s arm, pulling him towards the mountain path. “Let’s get going! We’re wasting sunshine! We still have a re-match to do!”

Green groaned, not having enough energy to deal with Gold. “It’s two weeks from now, Gold.”

“I was thinking we should battle every week until I beat you!” Gold said loudly, grinning just as wide. He looked behind him and saw Red, hand on a Pokeball, glaring at him.

Oh, yeah, he was so gonna have that rematch with Red.


End file.
